The Incredible Duelist
by YuGiOhPowerRanger
Summary: When the Gamma bomb exploded, 20 people died, 15 were left injured, and 1 survived;  Yu-Gi-Oh ; leaving a powerful creature inside of him as a result...A parody of The Incredible Hulk movies. This is my very first story, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gamma Wreck

Bruce Banner has disappeared, and so has the powerful creature known as the Hulk. Without the Hulk, the world is now in danger of incoming enemies. But when the Gamma Bomb was recreated, the life of one teenager will turn upside-down.

Four teenagers; Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, are walking home after their day of school. "Man, nothin' exciting happens at school!" Joey complained. "Why do you think it's called 'school'?" Tea said in Joey's face, "We're there to learn! Isn't that right, Yugi?" Yugi remained silent, hoping to stay out of the arguement.

Yugi is fifteen years old and looks and sounds exactly like Yami Yugi, Yugi's alter ego that left the group exactly one year ago. He is also intelligent, thinking before acting; unlike Joey.

"Hey, guys! Check that out!" Joey said, pointing at the giant timer that started at four minutes and counting down. "What do think that timer's for, guys?" Joey said. Tristan said in a worried tone, "Oh no! 2012 is coming! That's our timer for the incoming demise!" "OK, that's just silly!" Tea said, "It can't be 2012 when it's 1997!"

"Well, it can happen!"

"In the middle of the 90's? I don't think so!"

"It'll happen sooner, like in the year 2000 or maybe today!"

"Shut your trap! There's no such thing as the 'end of the world'!"

In the middle of the arguement, Yugi noticed that there was someone around the timer, observing the circuts. The person by the timer was Duke Devlin. "I think the circuts are fried!" Duke yelled out to a distant adult, "I dunno, maybe you'll need to-"

Before Duke could even finish his sentence, he was electrocuted by the cords, causing one of the adults to come to Duke's rescue. But before the adult could reach Duke, Yugi rushed to Duke, shoving him into the ditch nearby. But as he was doing so, the timer counted to zero, resulting in a large explosion, with Yugi in the middle of it.

He was thrown into the air by the force of the explosion, and then fell onto the sidewalk. By the time Yugi finally opened his eyes, it was 6:00 p.m. "Jeez, Yugi!" Joey said, "You had me worried back there, being caught in that blast. Are you alright, pal?" "I'm alright," Yugi said in a weak tone. "Yugi, I thought you were gonna die!" Tea said, "But I can't believe that you saved Duke, but ended up being caught in the blast yourself."

"Hey, if Kaiba was here, he would've been worried sick by now." Tristan said, "But I might be wrong. I dunno." Yugi jolted up. "Is Duke alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Duke said, wearing bandages on his right elbow and forehead. "I just got a few scrapes, but besides that, I'm fine."

It was the next day. Yugi was walking home from school in a heavy rainstorm. As he was running (so he won't catch a cold), he bumped into a dangerous college student, known as Travis Sterns. "Hey, watch where you're going, you little runt!" Travis said, "Next time I'll break every bone in your body if not tonight anyway!" "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" "Shut up, you brat!" Travis interuppted Yugi.

Travis pulled out a knife and started attacking him, bit by bit. After the fifth strike, Travis stabbed him at the chest, and then shoving him to the ground with the knife.

Yugi was outraged. As he stood up, his eyes changed from violet to green. He fell back to the ground, gruntung in pain as his veins turned green and visible to the naked eye. The gruntung soon changed into screaming. His clothes started to tear. As he stood up again, he wasn't Yugi anymore. He was the exact replica of the Hulk. It defeated Travis and ran off into the woods.

It was the next morning. Duke was running around Domino City, searching for Yugi. Duke soon found Yugi face-down on the ground, unconscious, with his clothes torn. Duke took Yugi back to Yugi's house and put him onto his bed shortly before awakening. He sat up and noticed he was back home. "Are you alright, Yugi?" Duke said, "I found you in the woods on the ground with your clothes all torn up. What's the deal?"

"I'm alright now." Yugi said, "But I've had this crazy dream. There was this violent teenager, injuring me. Then there was this-man." He shuttered whenever he thinks about it. "Well?" Duke said, "What did he look like?" Yugi thought for a moment, trying to remember. Then he said, "He was, of course...big and green, and his expression looks as if he was going to destroy something."

"Well, he's long gone Yugi." Duke said, trying to cheer him up. "He won't disturb you anymore."

Sorry for the short chapter! XD I was busy with school and I'm only allowed on the computer 2 hours PER DAY! :'(

Well, I'll try to finish the next chapter ASAP!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bakura's Mistake

It has been one week ever since the Gamma explosion. Yugi paced inside of his bedroom, trying to stay calm and figure out what has happened since the incident happened. He was thinking that, maybe, the transformation is triggered by being close to death? This was a mystery to Yugi, who was trying to figure it out with a puzzled look on his face.

While he was solving the problem, there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" Yugi responded to the knock. The door opened, revealing a blonde haired 16-year-old 10th grader coming through the door.

"Hey, Yugi," Joey said with a worried expression on his face, "I just wanted to see if you were OK." "I'm fine." Yugi said while looking down at the floor. "What's wrong?" Joey said, "Everythin' alright, pal?" It took a while for Yugi to reply to the question, then he finally said, "It's just that I'm worried about what would happen if that-man-would appear again."

"It'll be fine, pal." Joey said, "But while we're on topic, it's been a while since dat man you've mentioned appeared. It's been-what-one whole week. He might not be back again, OK?" Yugi nodded with a weak grin on his face. "OK, see ya later!" Joey said as he was walking towards the door, but he ended up running into a wall.

Yugi broke into laughter. Joey stood up with a bruise on his nose. Tears came down Yugi's face because he was laughing so hard. "Hey! Dat wasn't funny!" Joey said. "I-I'm sorry, Joey-!" Yugi said while wiping his tears off of his face, "But you're right, it's hillarious!" Joey just tried to keep his cool and left for the door again, but he bumped his head on the door, forgetting that it was closed.

Yugi snickered, trying not to laugh. Joey opened the door and left.

It was the next day. Yugi was still inside of his house, unable to leave because he was worried the creature would arrive again. After what seemed like hours, his cell phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, but it said _unknown caller_. He pressed the 'call' button on his phone to accept the call.

Before he had a chance to speak, the voice from the phone said, "Hello, Yugi. At last, you can hear my voice." Yugi has never heard the voice of the caller before. The voice continued, "I'm sending your girlfriend a surprise visit from some friends of mine. You might want to check on her tonight."

Yugi shouted into the phone, "Tea is _not_ my girlfriend! She's just a FRIEND that's a GIRL!" "Of course," the voice from the phone said, "How foolish of me. I must have made a mistake. Then go rescue your friend before midnight, or my friends will reach her before you can."

Yugi immidiately hung up, then put his cell phone away. It was late in the afternoon, so he still has plenty of time.

It was a quarter until midnight, so he has to hurry. Before Yugi could even open the door, Bakura was standing there, shoving Yugi out of the way.

It was five minutes after midnight, and Bakura brutally attacked Yugi. He rushed outside of the house, jumping off of the stair case in the process. Bakura was following him by every step.

Yugi stopped for a moment and leaned by a tree, looking behind him. He thinks that he lost Bakura, but he thought wrong. Bakura tackled Yugi right at the moment he turned back around.

Bakura has a switchblade in his hand, which was dangerously close to Yugi's neck. "Prepare to meet your fate!" Bakura said as the blade was slightly cutting Yugi's neck, leaving bleeding cuts on a few places.

Yugi's fear of death transformed him into the Hulk again, throwing Bakura onto a tree, possibly breaking every bone in his body. The Hulk rushed deeper into the woods, trying to find Tea.

He soon found Tea leaning onto a tree, worrying about Yugi. The Hulk hid behind a larger tree, thinking that if Tea would see him, it would give Tea a heart-attack. But Tea found the Hulk with a frightened look.

"Y-Yugi?" Tea quietly said, looking up at the 9-foot-tall creature. The Hulk gentally picked up Tea and placed her onto her car. Tea was speechless. She was trying to say something to "Yugi," but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

_Snap!_

The noise of a branch breaking startled the Hulk. The three "visitors" were three Gamma dogs. The Hulk quickly picked up Tea and placed her into the car, protecting her from the incoming danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joey finds out

Tea was quivering with fear as she saw the gamma dogs approaching the area. The Hulk stood in front of Tea's car, trying to protect her. The gamma dogs soon tackled the Hulk, which resulted in a raging war between the Hulk and the gamma dogs (I have writer's block so I'm just going to skip the battle scene. sorry! -_-).

The next day, Yugi and Joey were walking home after a busy day of school. Joey wasn't there when Yugi first transformed into the Hulk, so he wonders why he's so calm. "Hey, Yugi," Joey said, softly elbow-jabbing Yugi, "Why're you so calm and stuff, Yugi? I mean, ever since dat blast, you weren't mad at all. Why's dat?" "It's a long story," Yugi said with a nervous smile, "I just don't want to bore you with the details."

The boys soon noticed a war jeep heading towards their way. "Why's dere a jeep when dere's no war?" Joey whispered into Yugi's ear as he shrugged his shoulders and hummed "I don't know."

A man in camo-clothing stepped out of the jeep and walked towards the 2 11th graders. "Excuse me," the man said, "I'm Theddeus Ross, but you can call me General 'Thunderbolt' Ross. Have you boys seen a large green muscular creature known as the Hulk around here?" Each boys shook their heads.

"Oh, that's a shame," Ross said. He pointed at Yugi. "I would like to speak with you," Ross said. They both walked to the other side of the brick wall that the boys walk by every day after school. "Why do you resemble the Hulk, boy?" Ross said. Yugi was surprised. He didn't want anyone to find out; not even Joey.

Yugi took a step back, and then ran off with a start. Ross took out his tranciever. "Take 'im, men!" he commanded through the tranciever.

Yugi ran until the army men locked him into the overpass in Kaiba's school. "Shoot a couple canisters in there with him!" Ross commanded through his tranciever. Yugi ducked for cover as the 2 canisters crashed through the glass window. Toxic gas was rising from the canisters.

Yugi took off his jacket to cover his mouth and nose so the gas wouldn't get to him perfectly. Joey rushed to the overpass to rescue Yugi. "Get him back here!" Ross said. While running, he elbow-jabbed 1 running souldier with all of his might, but the other one tackled him to the ground. the gases reached Yugi.

There was dead silence until Yugi hit the glass window as it almost broke. After a while, the Hulk destroyed the window of the overpass. The soldiers started running for cover. "Now he'll see," Ross said. The Hulk jumped off of the overpass. As it stood up, it looked at the frightened soldiers, the I'm-used-to-seeing-this general, and Yugi's panicking friend. The Hulk roared, signaling its anger to the men.

Sorry for the super-short chapter! I had writer's block, so I'm having an issue with typing down stories like this! PLEASE BE PATIENT AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Raging War

"Alpha Team?" Ross said on his tranciever, "Let him have all of it." The soldiers started firing at the Hulk as it ran. All Joey could do is watch in terror as the military is attacking the Hulk. Ross spoke in his tranciever, "Blonsky, now you're up!" "Sir?" Blonsky said. He set up his gun and said, "Cover me."

Blonsky shot the Hulk with success of probibly hurting the Hulk. It growled as Blonsky shot the Hulk one more time. "Come 'n get me!" Blonsky said as it shot the Hulk once more. The Hulk grabbed two pieces of a jeep and used them as a shield for the next blow.

Finally, Blonsky ran out of bullets. He threw his gun and said, "You want me? Then come and get me!" Blonsky ran to Ross to grab an extra gun at sonic speed as the Hulk ran towards him. Blonsky grabbed Joey at the neck and pointed his gun at him. Hulk stopped in fear that Joey would be killed.

"If you want him to live," Blonsky said, "You'll change back and die!" "Don't do it, man!" Joey shouted, "If you do it, he'll kill you!" "Shut the %#$ up!" Blonsky said as he punched Joey across the face. "It's either him," Blonsky said, "Or you!" The Hulk hesitated to step forwards. "Joey," The Hulk silently said. Joey kicked Blonsly in self-defense, which made him drop his gun.

"Dude!" Blonsky said. He grabbed his gun and tried to shoot, but was kicked onto a tree by the Hulk. "Retreat!" Ross said as the jeeps are being driven away. Joey just stood there. It started to rain.

A helicopter was flying in. The Hulk threw the iron piece at the helicopter, then exploded. The Hulk protected Joey from the blast. "No!" Ross said, thinking that the blast killed Joey. As the flames cleared up, the Hulk rose to its feet, with Joey in its arms, unconcious. The Hulk growled before it left.

Meanwhile, Ross and his soldiers stopped in front of a mansion. Ross was speaking to Seto Kaiba, the 18-year-old man that was the president of Kaiba Corperation. "You did the right thing to call us," Ross said, "I don't know what we would've done without your report." "No problem, General," Kaiba said. Ross continued, "By the way, the next time you see Joey, tell him to stay away from the Hulk. It almost killed him..."

"No it didn't. It protected him. You almost killed him."

"What was that?"

"You know, I can tell if someone's lying. You are right now."

Ross started to walk away.

"You know, Joey didn't talk about the army much," Kaiba said, "Now I know!" Ross climbed in his jeep and drove off.

Meanwhile, the Hulk was still carrying Joey in its arms, finding shelter. It finally found a cave to stay inside off. It placed Joey inside of the cave, silently watching him rest. Soon, Joey opened his eyes with a frightened look. He sat up and quietly said, "Yugi?" The Hulk nodded.

Later, Blonsky was waiting for his dose of Yugi's blood to have the Hulk's power as his own. "You ready?" Ross asked. Blonsky smirked as the needles injected the blood into him. Soon after, Blonsky became an Abomination. It rampaged through Domino City, destroying anything in its way.

At that time, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba are in Kaiba's helicopter, watching helplessly. A few minutes before, Kaiba forced Yugi to be injected with an antidote that may have eliminated the Hulk for good. They all watched as Abomination killed countless soldiers.

"It has to be me." Yugi said, "You have to take me back there." "You think you can control it?" Joey asked in a curious tone. Yugi shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, not exactly control it. Maybe aim it." "ANd what it you can't?" Ross said. "I've got to try," Yugi said, "Please."

Ross opened the back door. "Yugi! What the hell are you doing?" Tea said, "You don't know if you'll change!" "I'll take my chances." Yugi said. Tea finally releases her grip and Yugi fell.

"Someone get her back in here!" Ross said. "C'mon, Tea!" Joey said as he tugged on her sleeve. She was worried about Yugi.

The Hulk's hand popped out of the rubble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hulk VS Abomination

"Tea!" Ross said. The Hulk climbs out of a crater with shreds of his shirt hanging off of his chest. He stood to his feet and gave out a loud roar.

The Abomination hears. "Hulk." Abomination said. The Hulk yanks off the scraps of his shirt. The mutant grins. The ground trembles as the creature jogs forward. Down the street, the Hulk breaks into a run. As by standers stampede away, the two brutes rush into each other.

They launch themselves into the air and clash ten feet off of the ground. The Abomination tackles the Hulk, and the foes rolled down the block. The Abomination lands on its feet and hurls the Hulk into the flaming wreckage of a fire truck. The Hulk skitters a hundred yards. As passers by scramble out of the way, the Hulk lands face-down, chipping the pavement.

He tries to stand up. Stumbling, he falls on all fours. The Abomination steps on top of the damaged fire truck. He laughs. "Come on!" it said with a taunting look. On his feet, the Hulk spies a police car and tears it in two.

As the Abomination charged, the Hulk claps them together, wearing them like boxing gloves. He slugs the Abomination's face and delivers an uppercut. He strikes the mutant until he collapses. The car sheds debris with each hit, and the Hulk tosses what's remaining aside. The Hulk delivers a vicious punch.

"Is that all you got?" Abomination said. The Hulk cocks a fist, but the Abomination kicks him lightning fast, sending him into a brick building like a cannon ball.

The Abomination leaps after him and peeks inside the Hulk-sized hole. Behind him, a chopper hovers.

"Use that thing soldier!" Ross said, "Give him some help!" "Which one?" the soldier said. Ross said, "Help the green one , damn it! Which one do you think? Cut the other one in half!"

The gunner fires, nailing the mutant's back. "Ross!" Abomination said before rapidly scaling the roof. The helicopter follows and the gunner fires again. The mutant fleed over the roof top.

In an alley, the Hulk climbs out of a dumpster. Over his head, the Abomination springs over another roof, keeping the helicopter high on his heels. The Hulk leaps over a fire escape, then lunges over the side of the building, digging into the brick.

"Keep it on him!" Kaiba said before the gunner trails the escaping mutant. The Hulk reaches the roof tops. In the chopper's window, Tea and Joey gapes. The Abomination jumps for the aircraft.

The Hulk jumps too, seizes his ankle to lower him from the aircraft. The mutant grabs the chopper's wing, and the two behemoths dangle. The Hulk claws at the Abomination's back, breaking several backbone spots. The Abominationelbows the Hulk. The stunned brute lets go and starts to fall, but grabs the mutant's foot.

"I gotta put it down!" the soldier said. Ross shouted, "Hang on!" Thye flashing light luminate the teenagers' frightened faces. The chopper spins and descends. The Hulk holds on, but run into several buildings.

Inside, Tea slides along the floor. The aircraft crash lands right on top of the Abomination. The Hulk weakly pushes himself up with his hands, staring at the crashed helicopter. Everyone in the chopper, except Kaiba, Joey, Tea and Ross, died inside. Tea and Joey awaken and sees the bodies all around them in the flickering light.

A hand moves weakly. It's Seto Kaiba. As Tea and Joey move towards him, Kaiba tries to sit up.

"Are you OK?" Tea said. Joey said, "You need help gettin' up?" Outside, the Hulk labors to stand up. Inside the helicopter, Joey and Tea tries to help Kaiba to get back on his feet. "I'm all right," Kaiba said in a weak tone, "Just find a way out."

As the Hulk steps forward, the Abomination leaps on top of the helicopter, rocking Joey, Tea and Kaiba inside. Begging for a comeback, the mutant wipes his bleeding jaw. The Hulk charges. The Abomination meets him halfway and hurls him into a wall. As the Hulk swings a punch, the monster catches his fist and jams his forearm against the Hulk's throat.

At the helicopter, gasoline leaks from the punctured fuel tank. Joey spots the leak and notices sparks flying from the rollers. The Hulk and Joey share a look.

"You don't deserve this power!" Abomination said, "Now watch your friends DIE!" The Hulk lets out a painful shout as the Abomination lunges an elbow spike into the Hulk's chest.

The Hulk spots Joey's frightened look. The Hulk's emerald eyes glitter. He struggles to get the Abomination's arm out of the way, delivers a powerful head-butt and drivews him head-first into the wall.

The fuel later ignites, and the flames eclipse Joey's face. The Hulk claps his hands together with thunderous force, generating a gust of wind. The wind pushed Joey, Tea and Kaiba backward, but completely extenguishes the fire. Joey looks from the helicopter and notices Abomination rising behind the Hulk.

"Watch out!" Joey shouted. The Abomination attacks the Hulk with a large chain attached to several concrete cylanders. As Joey kicks the door open, the Abomination clobbers the Hulk again just as he stands. The Abomination sees Joey and Tea helping Kaiba out of the helicopter.

"Any last words?" Abomination said before getting ready to destroy the chopper. The Hulk rises and raises his arms. "Hulk SMASH!" He pounded his fists to the ground, creating a fissure at the Abomination's feet. He loses his grip on the chain.

The Hulk grabs the chain and tries to suffocate the Abomination. About a minute later, a weeping voice came to his ears. "STop!" Tea said with moist eyes, The Hulk releases his grip and kicks the Abomination to Kaiba.

Tea walked towards the Hulk. "It's OK." Tea said as a tear rolled down her cheek. The Hulk's expression softens. He gently wipes a tear off of Tea's cheek. "Tea," The Hulk said.

Nighttime

Yugi was walking home. A man in his 40's walked towards him with a knife behind his back. He grabbed Yugi's throat and pinned him to the concrete sidewalk. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Blonsky!" The man said. Yugi said in a confident tone, "Am I?" His eyes turned green.

A loud roar can be heard in the distance.

The End


End file.
